


Sunshine and Rainbows

by justkisa



Series: Sunshine and Rainbows [1]
Category: Football RPF, MCFC RPF
Genre: Multi, WAG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkisa/pseuds/justkisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn, that's really all this is. </p>
<p>Written, mostly, because <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/451478">Just Pretend Now</a> was so depressing and because <a href="http://ladytelemachus.livejournal.com/">ladytelemachus</a> said, "but what about a threesome? That'd fix everything" (or, you know, words to that effect).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine and Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> This story involves Gareth Barry's wife. If that's something you like to avoid in fic, don't read.

Gareth doesn't think of it, not until Joe's undressed and spread out across their bed, but he's never really seen Joe naked, not like this. He stops, right in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt, and stares. 

Louise comes over, nudges into him, and says, "And here I thought I'd be the one doing all the staring." 

"I--" he says, slow and stuttering, "I--we--" Joe's watching him, staring straight at him. "I--"

Louise laughs. "Oh, love," she says, undoing the rest of his buttons, "really?" 

Gareth looks down at her. "We, uh, we just never really, in the dressing room, you don’t, you know..."

She smiles and starts pushing his shirt off. "Silly boys," she says with exasperated affection, dropping his shirt on the floor, "Silly, silly boys." She reaches for the buttons of his pants. "You look all you want, I'll just--" 

"Okay," he says, breathless and helpless to do anything but what she asks, "Okay."

Joe’s sprawled across the bed, both knees slightly bent, so he looks spread open, like an invitation to do all the things Gareth’s ever wanted to do to him. He has one hand splayed across his stomach, low, but not low enough. Gareth wishes he’d slide it lower, wrap it around his cock and touch himself. He’d like to see that, to see Joe’s long fingers wrapped around his cock, to watch him rock up into his own fist. He almost asks but he doesn’t want to push, to drive him away, not when they’re just beginning. 

Louise laughs softly, like she knows what he’s thinking. She probably does. “Later,” she says, drawing his zipper down, “Okay?” She rests her hands on his hips. “Now, give us a hand, would you?” 

“What?” She laughs and tugs on his pants. “Oh,” he says, tearing his gaze away from Joe, “Right. ‘Course.” 

She smiles knowingly and starts working his pants down. “Some sight, isn’t he?” 

“Uh, he’s, yeah, he’s, ah--” He can’t keep going. He can never find the words for things like this. He ducks down and helps her push down his pants. Louise laughs and steps back. Lets him deal with his pants. He kicks them away. His boxers too. 

When he’s done, he looks her over. She’s still half dressed, still wearing her shirt and her knickers. “So, what, you’re just...” He waves a hand at her. “Aren’t you...”

She smiles and offers him her hand. “Come on. I’ve an idea about that.”

He takes her hand, because he always has and always will, and lets her lead him over to the bed. 

Joe sits up as they come near the bed. He perches right on the edge. Louise nudges in between his knees. Joe looks a bit startled at that and he glances up at Gareth. Gareth smiles. Hopes it’s reassuring. Joe smiles back.

“So,” Louise says, “Gareth thinks I ought to get the rest of this off. What do you reckon?” 

“I, uh,” Joe stutters. He glances up at Gareth again. “Um, sure. Yeah. That’d be good.” It’s strange, to see him stuttering and anxious, to see him without his usual swaggering confidence. 

Louise elbows Gareth. It takes him a second but then he gets it. He draws her shirt up. Joe’s gaze flickers down. If it were Louise, doing it, undressing herself, she’d, he knows, put on a bit more of a show, but he’s no good at that sort of a thing. He simply pulls her shirt up and over her head. No fuss. He drops it on the floor. 

Joe’s staring right at Louise’s breasts. Gareth can’t blame him. It’s where he’d be looking if he were sitting in his place. Louise reaches out and touches Joe’s shoulder. Joe startles and looks up. “I, uh...”

Louise laughs. “More?”

Joe nods. “Yes. Please.” 

Gareth doesn’t need a hint this time. He unhooks Louise’s bra. Her breath hitches and she shifts against him. Nerves, maybe, or anticipation. He’s not sure. He draws her bra away, opens it up, and, now, it’s Joe’s breath that hitches. Joe licks his lips. “Oh,” he says, quiet and awed, “Gaz,” he looks up then back down, “she’s, _oh_...” 

Gareth knows Louise’s body like he knows his own. He’s memorized the soft curves of her breasts, the exact pink shade of her nipples. He knows how they taste, knows the satin softness of her skin. Seeing Joe stare at her, though, with such stunned, awe, it’s almost like getting another chance to see her for the first time. 

Louise wriggles impatiently against him. “Gareth.” 

“Oh,” he says, and draws her bra down her arms and tosses it away, “Right.” He puts his hands on her hips, thinking to push her knickers down next. 

Louise puts her hands over his and says, “Joe, do you--think you could give him a hand?” 

“I--” Joe looks up at him. “Gaz, can I--”

“Oi,” Louise interrupts, smacking Joe’s shoulder, “You want to touch me, you ask me, understand?”

“I, um,” Joe ducks his head, “Sorry.” He looks back up and gives her a little smile. Gareth knows that smile. He sees it every time Joe tries to charm his way back into his good graces. “Sorry,” Joe says again. 

“Bet you,” Louise says with affectionate exasperation, “get out of all sorts of things with that smile.”

Joe tips his head to the side, glances up at Gareth and smirks. “Works on Gaz.”

Louise laughs. “Oh, I bet it does.” Gareth thinks he should object, say something, but he likes watching them together like this, even if they’re having a go at him. Louise pats Joe’s cheek. “He’s a sucker for a pretty face, is Gareth.” 

Joe pouts but he turns his face into her hand as he says, “M’not pretty.”

Louise laughs and draws her hand down the side of his face. “Whatever you say. Now--” She leans down and takes his hands. “Here.” She puts his hands on her hips, right over Gareth’s. “Give this one a hand.” 

It’s the first time he’s touched Joe since they started. He starts to slip his hands out from under Joe’s but Joe holds on. “Don’t,” he says, “Gaz, just--” He slides his hands down, taking Gareth’s with his. “Let’s together, all right?”

“Okay,” Gareth says, “Okay.” 

It’s awkward. They keep getting in each other’s way, but they manage to slide her knickers down her thighs. There’s something about it though, the combination of the fumbling slide of his fingers with Joe’s, the silken smoothness of Louise’s skin, the scratchiness of the lace that edges her knickers, that’s oddly enticing. 

As they go, Louise holds herself so still. She’s never good at that in bed, usually doesn’t bother. This stillness, it must be for Joe, so’s not to startle him. She doesn’t last, though, they get just half way down her thighs before she says, “Oh, let me,” and shoves their hands away. 

She leans down. Her hair falls over her shoulders and brushes Joe’s thighs. Gareth can see Joe shudder, hears him mutter, “ _Christ._ ”

Louise straightens up. “There,” she says, “Now.” Joe’s looking at her with the same awed expression he’d had earlier. He reaches out then drops his hand. Louise grabs his hand. “No. Don’t. Touch me, that’s,” she presses his hand to her stomach, “why we’re, Joe, _please_ , I--I’d like it if you--” Gareth would like it too, is dying to see Joe’s hands on her. 

“Okay,” Joe says, his voice a bit shaky, “Okay.” He spreads his hand across her ribs just under her breast. 

Louise says, “There. That’s not so hard, right?”

“No,” Joe says “I--it’s--” He settles his other hand on her other side. 

Gareth forgets, sometimes, just how big Joe’s hands are but, seeing them splayed across Louise’s stomach, he’s reminded. He’s reminded of all the things he’s wanted to watch Joe do with his hands, starting with this--watching him touch Louise. 

He wants to be closer, to Joe, to Louise. He steps forward, presses against Louise’s back. She leans into him, trusting him, he knows, to keep her up, to bear her weight. He puts her hands on her hips and waits to see what Joe’ll do next.

Joe’s staring at Louise, corner of his lower lip tucked under his teeth, like he always does when he’s concentrating. “I can,” he says, sliding one hand up so his fingers are just nudging her breast. 

“Anything you like,” Louise says softly. Joe nods then he brushes his fingers across her nipple. “ _Oh,_ ” she says, “Joe.” Joe draws his finger around her nipple, tracing it. “Joe,” she says again, “More, it’s--” Joe palms her breast, covers it the whole of it with his hand. Louise squirms, rubbing maddeningly against Gareth as she does. 

“Like that?” Joe says. There’s a thread of anxiety in his voice. “Or maybe,” he continues, before Louise can respond, “this.” He moves his hand, leans in and licks across her nipple.

“Oh, _oh,_ ” Louise gasps and this time it’s Gareth who can’t stay still. He pushes forward, rubs against her. 

Joe pulls away. He looks up, at Louise, Gareth notes, not him. Joe licks his lips. “That’s okay?”

Louise reaches out, tangles her fingers in his hair and pulls him forward. “Again.” 

Joe smiles a little. “Okay.” He does it again and again and, then, he presses his mouth to her breast, right over her nipple. 

He must suck or something because Louise gasps out, “God. Joe, _Joe_ , a little, you can, a bit harder, _oh_ , that’s, like that--that’s--” 

Gareth’s entranced by the sight of it, Joe’s mouth at her breast, her fingers tight in his hair, the way Joe keeps looking up, like he’s checking to make sure she likes what he’s doing. That last is, maybe, his favorite part. Joe wants _her_ to feel good. He’s not looking at Gareth, not trying to please him, he’s focused on Louise. 

Joe drags his tongue along the curve of her breast, presses a kiss just under her collarbone, then moves on to her other breast. Louise leaves her hand in his hair but she’s letting him lead, do what he likes. Joe doesn’t ask for permission this time he just licks across her nipple, draws it into his mouth. Louise sighs, soft and broken, and leans heavily back against Gareth. “Gareth,” she gasps, “Gareth,” she takes his hand and slides across her stomach, “ _Please._ ”

He touches her lightly, skims his fingers along her pussy then just brushes them over her clit. It’s a tease of touch, he knows that, but he wants to draw this out as long as possible. She shifts restlessly against him, moves her legs apart, opening up to his touch. “Gareth, _please,_ more...” She pushes forward into his hand and he gives her a little more, touches her with more purpose. “Like that, oh-- _oh_ \--” 

Joe pulls away. “Don’t,” Louise gasps, “Joe, _Joe_ , don’t...” Joe doesn’t heed her, though, he pulls away. Gareth stills his hand and waits. “Joe.” Her voice snaps with frustrated impatience. “What--”

“I,” Joe interrupts, drawing his fingers down her stomach, “could, I want--” He brushes his fingers over Gareth’s hand, glances them over Louise’s clit. “If you want, I could--” He licks his lips. “Ah, I want to, ah, go down on you, if you, um, if you want?”

“Yes,” Gareth says, without thinking, even though it’s not his question to answer, because he wants to see that, wants to watch Joe use his mouth to drive Louise crazy.

Louise elbows him. “Hey! He’s asking me.” Joe laughs.

Gareth ignores him. “Say yes.” 

Now Louise laughs. “Like I’m going to say no.” She’s out of his arms and climbing onto the bed before he can respond. 

Joe smiles at him and says a bit wonderingly, “Is she always...” 

Gareth laughs. “Yeah.” Joe smiles wider. “Go on,” Gareth says, “she hates to wait.” Joe looks over his shoulder. Gareth looks too. Louise is sprawled against the pillows. “Go on,” he says again.

Joe looks back at him. “You’ll,” he grabs Gareth’s wrist, “You’ll come too?” 

“Yeah,” Gareth says, “‘course.” Joe smiles, sweet and almost boyishly pleased and Gareth wants to kiss him. He can, he realizes. He’s so used to not being able to but, now, he can and he does. He leans in and skims his mouth over Joe’s. 

“Oh,” Joe says against his mouth, “oh.” Gareth kisses him again, takes his parted lips as an invitation, slides his tongue in and opens up Joe’s mouth. Kisses him the way he’s always wanted to. For a moment, Joe doesn’t respond then he kisses him back. Gareth doesn’t pull away until he has to, until he needs to breathe. “Gaz,” Joe says, low and wrecked, following Gareth forward, “Gaz, _God_ , I--I--”

Gareth kisses him. “I know,” he says against his mouth, then kisses him again, “Joe, I know, it’s--I know.” He pulls back. “Now go on before she comes and gets you.”

Joe smiles. “Yeah, c’mon.” He pulls on Gareth’s wrist and tumbles them both back onto the bed. They land hard in a tangle of limbs. By the time they sort themselves out, they’re both breathless and panting and he’s cradled between Joe’s thighs.

He wants to stay there, to find out what would happen if he just rutted against Joe. Joe’s cock is pressing against his stomach. He wants to push, to slide his cock along Joe’s and just see--just feel--what it would be like. Joe’s staring up at him. He lips are parted and wet. Gareth can hear the harsh unsteadiness of his breath. He’s still, though, under Gareth, like he’s waiting to see what Gareth does. He licks his lips. Gareth wants to see him put his mouth on Louise, wants to watch him lick her open and drive her mad. He doesn’t know what he wants more. 

It doesn’t matter, he realizes, he can have them both. Maybe not now but next time or the time after that. He has that now, all these possibilities. He’s so used to not having them. He’s used to wanting Joe without the hope of having him, and he’s suddenly staggered by the possibilities, by the things he--that he _and_ Louise--can have. 

He kisses Joe again, because he can’t resist, because he doesn’t _have_ to, then he rolls away. He looks, immediately, for Louise. She’s still splayed against the pillows, propped up slightly, her legs spread, her hand resting over her pussy. She smiles at him. She’s been, he’d bet, watching him and Joe and touching herself, and, _God_ , he wishes he’d seen that. He smiles at her and she blows him a kiss. He nudges Joe’s shoulder. “She’s waiting. Go on.” 

Joe turns towards him. “Yeah?” He sounds a bit dazed.

“Yeah,” Gareth says smiling, “Go.” He shifts out of the way as Joe rolls over and pushes up. 

It’s--it’s something else, watching Joe move--crawl--to Louise. He stops and hovers over her. Louise reaches up and ruffles his hair. “Took you long enough.” 

Joe ducks his head. “Sorry.” He settles between her legs, brushes his mouth across her stomach. “Sorry.” 

Gareth props himself up and turns so he can see them properly. 

“I guess.” Louise pets Joe’s hair as Joe trails his mouth down her stomach. “Guess I’ll--” The lower Joe goes the more unsteady her voice gets. “Forgive you if, _oh_...” 

Joe’s reached her pussy, has pressed his open mouth to it. Gareth doesn’t quite know where to look. At Joe or at Louise’s face so he can watch her be startled and pleasured. 

“ _God._ ” She’s arching up, pressing into Joe’s mouth. “Like that. No-not--” Then she sighs as Joe does something else, something with his tongue that Gareth can’t quite see. “More,” she says, “do that--again, oh, Joe, _please_...”

She’s beautiful like this-- _they’re_ beautiful like this. He touches himself, wraps one hand around his cock and just holds it loosely. He almost doesn’t. He almost wants to hold back, to just let the sight of them drive him mad. He can’t resist it, though, that little extra edge of stimulation that comes from his hand on his cock. 

Louise’s staring at him, now, watching him as he strokes his hand up and down his cock. “Joe,” she gasps, “oh, _God_ , Joe you should see, Gareth, the--the way he’s--” She’s rocking up into Joe’s mouth, scrabbling her fingers in his hair. She’s flushed and her hair’s tangled and wild around her face. He could watch her like this forever. “He likes it, you know, watching, likes to watch-- _oh God_ \--likes it when I--I touch myself, likes to watch that.”

He does, always has. He thinks, for some reason, of the first time he’d asked her for that. They’d been so young and he’d been afraid she’d laugh at him or, worse, never speak to him again. She’d just stared at him for a moment and then said, “Suppose you can, so long as I can watch you too.” He’d liked it better, in the end, the watching, but, she likes to be watched, so it’d all worked out just fine.

“He’s, _God_ ,” She’s still talking. She never really stops. “Joe, he’s watching us and he’s touching himself.” She’s always talking, is Louise, in bed and out. Gareth--Gareth doesn’t, not really, instead, he lets Louise talk. Louise, their friends like to say, talks enough for them both. Joe’s like Louise that way, always with something to say--to do--and he pulls Gareth along with him, just like Louise does. “You should see it, Joe, _Joe_ , the way he’s looking at us.” She pulls Joe up, makes him look at Gareth. 

Joe’s wet. His mouth. His chin. He’s slick and shiny and Gareth wants to lick him clean, to taste Louise on him. “See,” Louise says, her voice hoarse, “See how he’s looking at us.” 

Joe licks his lips and, _Christ_ , his mouth, the sight of it, wet and a little swollen, does things to Gareth, completely destroys him. “‘Course,” Joe says, “he’s looking at you like that. You’re beautiful.” 

“Oh,” Louise says with a soft, fond smile, “Joe. He’s looking at both of us.” she runs her hand through his hair. “That’s for you as well.” 

Joe shakes his head and Gareth can’t have that. “Joe--Joe it’s--” He stumbles over the words so he shifts closer and touches instead. Touching’s easier. He skims his fingers along Joe’s cheek, his mouth. “God, the way you--it’s--” 

Joe nips at his fingers. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Like to see you, watch you, both of you, it’s, yeah.”

Joe smiles a little. “So, ah, you want to see more?” There’s a bit of playfulness in his voice, a hint of his usual confidence. 

“Yeah,” Gareth says, trailing his fingers down Louise’s stomach. He presses his finger inside her. She’s so wet it slips right in. She squirms a bit but doesn’t say anything. “You, ah, you should use your fingers. She--she loves that.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He’s going to pull away but, before he can, Joe slides his finger in alongside his. He watches Joe press his finger into her and wonders, for a second, what it’d be like to watch him fuck her, to watch his cock slide inside her. 

“Oh, _oh._ ” Louise’s wriggling, rocking her hips up, and Joe leans down and licks at her clit, at where she’s stretched open by their fingers. He just catches Gareth’s fingers with his tongue. “More,” Louise says, “I want--c’mon, Joe, Gareth, _please._ ”

Gareth slides his finger out of her and leans in to whisper in Joe’s ear, “Make her come, I want to see.” He sits back, not too far away, and watches. Joe’s going for it in earnest. Louise’s still talking but she’s not making sense.

When she arches up, shudders, gasps out Joe’s name, he expects Joe to back away, to let up, but he holds on, keeps going, keeps his mouth pressed to her. She comes again, sobbing, and still Joe goes on. 

Gareth’s not sure he’s ever seen anything like it. He grabs hard at the base of his cock because he thinks he could come just from the sight of them and he doesn’t want to, not yet. 

Finally, Louise says, broken and almost pained, “No, _oh God_ , Joe, no more, I can’t--it’s too much--I--”

Joe pulls away and presses his face against her stomach. “Sorry.” 

Louise clumsily pats his head. “No. No, Joe, it’s _God_ , it was, just, it was a bit too much at the end.” 

Joe lifts his head and looks up at her for a moment then buries his face against her stomach again. “I am, though, m’sorry. So sorry.” He sounds so plaintive, like he’s apologizing for something else altogether. 

“Oh,” Louise says softly, suddenly serious, “I know you are but,” she tugs on Joe’s hair, “Joe--Joe look at me.” Joe looks up. “Joe. Joe there’s no need to be sorry, understand?” Joe shrugs.

Gareth’s not sure what’s happening. He’s dazed, still staggered from before, he doesn’t know what to make of their sudden seriousness. 

“Come here,” Louise says, “Come up here.” Joe goes, slowly, like he’s dreading what’s coming which doesn’t make any sense. He’s careful, though, holds himself up over Louise. She says something to him, something Gareth can’t hear, then she draws him down and kisses him. They kiss and murmur to each other, private and intimate, and Gareth thinks he should mind, being on the outside looking in, but he doesn’t, not really. 

When Joe pulls away, he sits up and looks straight at Gareth. He smiles and it’s full of his usual swagger. Gareth glances at Louise. She’s smiling too, smug and self-satisfied. If he had any sense, he’d probably be a little afraid but all he feels is anticipation. “So,” Joe says, crowding closer, “Gaz, there’s something I’ve always wanted to do.”

“Oh?” He’s still reeling a bit and Joe’s so close, right in his face. 

Joe smiles, like a shark, Gareth thinks, like he wants to devour him whole. “Yeah.” Then he leans down and, without any further preliminaries, puts his mouth on Gareth’s cock. 

Joe pushes down fast and the sound of it’s wet and gurgling, like he’s gagging but he keeps going. Gareth’s not ready, can’t think, can’t control himself and he shoves up into Joe’s mouth. “ _Fuck_. Joe--Joe, Joey, what, _fuck._ ” Joe sucks. Hard and sloppy and perfect. Gareth almost comes. “Joe.” He scrambles for something to hold onto. Clutches the sheets. 

Joe pulls off. There’s spit all over his face, his mouth. He’s a sloppy, gorgeous mess. Gareth pushes up, his cock sliding against Joe’s cheek. “Joe, _Christ_ \--” 

“Yeah,” Joe says, hoarse and a bit triumphant, “always did want to do that. Since the moment I saw you. Wanted to get right down on my knees and do that.” 

He smiles up at Gareth. His smile is filthy and a bit wicked and the only thing Gareth can think to do is beg. “Please, _Joe_ , again, _please._ ” 

“Go on, Joe.” Louise is there, right at Gareth’s shoulder. “Give him what he wants.” Joe does.

Louise presses, warm and soft, against his back. She reaches around him and puts her hand in Joe’s hair. “Can you,” she says, close enough that he can feel her breath against his skin, “go all the way down, _hmm_ , Joe, take all of him.”

Joe goes down farther, or, maybe, Louise pushes him down. Gareth can’t tell, doesn’t care. He’s flying apart, his vision’s whiting out and, then he feels Joe’s throat around his cock, feels him swallow, and he doesn’t know anything else. 

He comes back to find Joe right in front of him, smiling and smugly pleased. “Joe,” he tries to say but he slurs it and it comes out incomprehensible. He tries again. “Joe.” 

Joe leans in and kisses him. Gareth’s not coordinated enough, right then, to really kiss back but he opens his mouth for him, lets him do what he wants. He tastes perfect. Like Louise. Like him. _Theirs_ , he thinks hazily, he tastes like he’s theirs, like he belongs to them. 

Joe pulls back. “Hey, you, y’all right there?”

“He’s fine,” Louise says, right in his ear, “Just give him a second.” 

Joe moves back and Gareth doesn’t want him to go. He reaches out, thinking to pull him back, to touch him, because they haven’t really, have they? They’ve let Joe give and give and neither of them has really given him anything back. 

Joe lets him catch him and pull him back. “Hey, Gaz,” he says, “Whatcha want?”

“Want to--” He fumbles but he manages to get his hand around Joe’s cock. 

Joe makes this wonderful, choked gasping sound. “Gaz, oh, _fuck_.” Gareth grips him a bit tighter, a bit more confidently, and starts to move his hand. He wants to, he thinks, see him spill over his fingers, get his come all over him. 

Louise reaches around and puts her hand over his. At first, he thinks she wants to help which, as far as he’s concerned, is perfect, but she stops him. “Lou?,” Gareth asks. Joe whines and bit and pushes into Gareth’s hand. “Lou, what?”

“I want,” she says, “him to fuck me.” 

“Oh?” he says just as Joe splutters, “What? You what?”

“I want,” she says, “you to fuck me.” 

“I, ah,” Joe’s pulling away. “Gaz? She’s, is she-- _fuck_ \--” 

Gareth wants to see that, wants to see her take Joe’s cock, wants to watch them together. “Yeah,” he manages, “She’s, yeah.”

“Uh.” Joe looks shocked. 

Louise moves away from him toward Joe. She kneels in front of him and puts her hands on his cheeks. “Only if you want but--” She leans in and kisses him, slow and lingering. “I want you to, so much, Joe, and--” She kisses him again and Joe’s leaning into her, straining towards her but he doesn’t touch her. “So does Gareth, _please_ , Joe, I want, _we_ want--”

“Gaz,” Joe says helplessly, “I--” 

Gareth comes closer, leans over Louise’s shoulder and kisses him. When he pulls back, he asks, “Do you? It’s all right, Joe, do you?”Joe bites at his lower lip then nods, quick and fast. 

Louise kisses him, then, eases him down onto his back as she does. Once she has him splayed out beneath her, she looks at Gareth and says quietly, “Would you?”

He goes and rummages through the nightstand drawer until he finds a condom. He hears them murmuring to each other behind him. When he turns back, he finds Louise sitting astride Joe’s thighs, touching him, slowly, her hand loose around his cock. Joe’s so still beneath her, like he’s afraid she’ll stop if he moves. Gareth can hear him breathing, harsh and too fast. 

He holds out the condom but Louise shakes her head. “You do it, okay?”

It takes him three tries to open it. He tosses the wrapper away and moves closer so he can roll it down Joe’s cock. Joe whimpers a little. He’s looking ragged and a bit desperate. 

“Okay,” Louise says softly, “Help me.” She lifts up and shifts over Joe’s cock. Gareth holds it steady, guides it into her. He doesn’t take his hand away until she’s almost all the way down. She’s so wet, his hand, his fingers, are getting soaked. It’s such a sight, seeing her stretched open by Joe’s cock. He wishes he could get hard again, wants to see this again when he can really appreciate it. 

Joe doesn’t say anything but he’s panting, gasping for air. Gareth takes his hand away and lets her slide all the way down. “There,” she says breathlessly, “God, Joe, you, _oh_ , you feel so--”

“Please,” Joe says with ragged desperation, “Lou.” He’s never called her that but, Gareth thinks, in this moment, it seems right, natural.

“ _Shh_ ,” she murmurs, leaning forward, bracing her hands on Joe’s chest as she starts to move, “ _shh_ , see, it’s--” 

Joe touches her then, digs his hands into her hips and fucks up into her. She makes a low, startled sound.”Oh, God, Joe, _Joe_ \--”

“I,” Joe gasps, “fuck, sorry, _sorry_ , I’m, Lou, I’m--” It’s over, then, suddenly, startlingly. Joe turns towards Gareth as he comes, looks up at him. 

Louise rides it out, murmurs to him, low soothing nonsense. Joe turns back to her. “Sorry,” he mumbles, “shoulda...”

“No,” Louise says, leaning down to kiss him, “No. That was for you. I had my share earlier, remember?”

Joe smiles. “Still sorry.” He turns to Gareth. ”Sorry.”

Gareth leans down to kiss him. “Don’t be such an idiot.”

Joe laughs into his mouth. “Sorry.” 

Gareth kisses him again. “What’d I just say?” 

Louise climbs off of Joe. She tosses the condom off the side of the bed. “Lou, _Christ_ , what’d you do that for?”

She rolls her eyes and settles on Joe’s other side. “Whatever.”

“She’s a slob, she is,” he says to Joe. 

Joe just smiles. Gareth likes the look of him, pleasured and sated and sprawled in their bed. He especially likes that last part. After a moment, though, Joe’s smile slips away. He pushes up on his elbows and says, “I should--should really get going.”

“What?” Gareth says at exactly the same time as Louise. 

Joe sits up. “I should, I should go, this was, _God_ , this was, but I should--” 

Gareth’s too shocked to say anything. He thought Joe understood what this all meant, thought they’d worked this all out all ready. 

Louise, though, is, thankfully, never at a loss for words. “Oh, no. You think we invited you in just to toss you back out? You’re not going anywhere.”

“No?” Joe says startled and desperately hopeful.

“No,” she says and pulls him back down. “You’re staying right here. Right Gareth?” 

Joe turns to him. “Yeah.”

Joe smiles. “Okay.”

Louise tucks in close to Joe’s side, throws her leg over his and says. “Now settle in and be quiet. I fancy a nap. You wore me out.”

“Um,” Joe says and looks back at Gareth. 

Gareth laughs. “It’s best to just do as she says mate.”

Joe smiles, wider than before, more confidently, “Okay.”

“Quiet,” Louise mumbles into Joe’s shoulder. Gareth shrugs and settles down against Joe’s side. A nap sounds like a good plan to him.


End file.
